


restless

by princessmeganerd



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, F/F, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Polyamory, Reincarnation, Swordfighting, achievelantis, very light D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmeganerd/pseuds/princessmeganerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Meg are sworn to serve the warrior god, Mogar, and their Queen, Lindsay. When they are called for a special mission to an ancient underwater city, what can they do but answer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	restless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mavinseg Event on Tumblr!

“As you all know, we gather here to worship the six gods who rule the Kingdom of Achievement. Though they no longer sit physically on their thrones, Her Majesty Queen Lindsay (long may she reign) rules by their blessing, and we all honor them in our own ways. 

"To Ramsey belong the mages, the planners, the leaders. 

To Pattillo belong the builders, the riders, the cooks. 

To Vagabond belong the hunters, the scientists, the inventors.

To Brownman belong the artists, the craftsmen, the students.

To Vav belong the archers, the wanderers, the tricksters.

And of course to Mogar belong the warriors, the orators, the paladins.

“You are all here as sworn Knights of Mogar. Congratulations on completing your training, but the hard part isn’t over. In fact, it’s barely begun. Our kingdom’s defense rests upon your shoulders. You do not do this for money or for glory. You do this for Queen and country, and you do this for the gods.”

Michael joined in the deafening shout that rose up at the end of the speech. The clanking of a hundred swords and a hundred sets of armor filled the temple, a hundred newly knighted young people ready to get on with their lives.

“Go and enjoy your last days in the city before you are sent out on assignment,” continued the woman leading the ceremony. “Maybe I’ll see you on the battlefield.” At the word go, people had already begun streaming out the doors. Michael rolled his eyes. Some people had no respect.

He fought the tide of traffic until he reached the statue of Mogar. Here in the main Achievement City temple, Michael only came up to his armor-clad knee. The marble bear skin cascading from the statue’s shoulders looked almost real. No doubt it was the work of a sculptor sworn to the Brownman, as most skilled workers were.

Not bothering to wait until the temple was empty, Michael dropped to one knee and close his eyes to pay his respects. Michael wholeheartedly believed in all the gods, but Mogar had always been his favorite. He felt a special kinship with the god of war, and he was beyond grateful to be able to serve him.

When he opened his eyes again, the woman from the ceremony was knelt beside him. Her red hair was bound in a plait that disappeared into the back of her formal armor. Michael sat back to watch her, not daring to disturb her concentration.

A few minutes later she opened her eyes too and turned to smile at him.

“I’m Meg,” she said informally. Michael’s eyes widened, and he inclined his head in a short bow. He should have put it together earlier: this was Lady Knight Meg of Turney’s Hill, commander of the Queen’s personal contingent of knights. 

“Sir,” he greeted her, using the honorific afforded to every knight, regardless of gender. “I am Mic- Sir Michael of Jonesland.” It was going to take a while to get used to his new title.

“It is a pleasure to meet another so devout,” she remarked. “You’re not going to join your cohort in the tradition of drinking the night away?”

“Oh, I am,” he said before he could stop himself. “I just wanted to thank Mogar first.” What was he thinking, admitting such things to a superior?

“Don’t worry,” she reassured him. “If drinking was a sin, then every acolyte of Mogar would be a sinner.” They both laughed, Michael a little more cautiously than Meg. As nice as she seemed, Michael still didn’t want to get on the wrong side of authority.

“I, um, I liked your speech, sir,” he said, getting up and offering her a hand. She took it.

“Many thanks. This is my first time giving it.”

“You did great, sir.”

“Relax. I’m not the Queen.”

“Okay,” said Michael. Meg nodded, pleased. “…sir.” Her eyebrows shot up and she lasted only a minute before she burst into laughter. 

The odds of getting punished having gone down severely, Michael was beginning to consider asking if she wanted to drink the night away with him when two other people entered the temple. 

Both Michael and Meg sank back to their knees. The glitter of the newcomers’ crowns had given them away immediately- it was none other than Queen Lindsay herself, flanked by her husband and consort Prince Gavin. 

Michael’s heart was pounding harder than the time he’d challenged the biggest squire in his cohort to a duel on a dare. He’d never seen royalty so close before. 

“Ah, Sir Meg,” the Queen was saying. “There you are. We require you for a matter of great importance.”

“Has his Highness lost one of his hawks again, your Majesty?” asked Meg. If Michael didn’t know better, he’d swear she was joking with the queen.

“Come off it,” said the Prince. “Who’s this, then?” Oh Mogar, but the Prince was speaking about him. Meg stood up without even having been told she could. Michael kept his eyes trained on the ground.

“Let me introduce you to Sir Michael of Jonesland,” said Meg. “One of our most recent knight graduates.”

“Nice to meet you, Michael,” said Lindsay.

“Your Royal Majesty.”

“It’s quite alright,” said Gavin. “Let me see your face, Sir Michael.” Reluctantly, Michael met Gavin’s green gaze. His eyes put Michael in mind of Vav, the trickster god, who Gavin was coincidentally rumored to be sworn to. Lindsay, like all rulers, was sworn to Ramsey. 

“Your Highness,” Michael croaked.

“Handsome, isn’t he,” remarked Gavin, making Michael blush furiously. 

“I’ll thank you not to objectify our brave knights in arms,” Lindsay scolded him, but she was smiling. “You’ll have to excuse us, Michael. Meg, if you’ll come to our chambers?”

“Certainly, your Majesty.”

The three of them departed, leaving Michael to watch them exit, still on his knees. The Prince of the Realm turned back to give him an awkward little wave before disappearing.

Welp. Time for drinking.

-

The next few days passed somewhat uneventfully. It was odd not to have exams or trials by combat to study for any more. Most of Michael’s days were spent sparring or drinking with his fellow graduates.

For some reason, he didn’t tell anyone that he’d seen the Queen and Prince. The whole encounter had been too surreal.

Michael was doing push ups in the indoor training room when a knock sounded on the door. 

“Come in, dumbass, it’s a public training room,” he called, not expecting Meg to be the one to open the door.

“Sir,” he said bashfully, springing to his feet and bowing. He wished he was wearing a shirt.

“Forgive my dumbassery, I don’t come down here much any more,” Meg explained, smiling. She was clad in the same type of training breeches he wore, though she sported a lightweight shirt. Without her armor, Michael could see that her arms had insane amounts of muscle definition, and that she had more scars than most people her age. In short, she was ridiculously hot.

“What’s up?” he asked, trying not to stare.

“I have to take you away from training, unfortunately. Her Majesty has requested our presence.” 

“Wow, uh, why?”

“I’ll tell you once we get there. Let’s go.” She began pulling at his arm.

“Wait, can I put on a shirt, at least?”

“I guess.” She looked like she was trying not to smirk.

Michael got dressed faster than he ever had in his life, jamming his feet into the wrong boots but deciding to just go with it. Out of habit, he reached for where he’d propped his sword before remembering that weapons were not great for audiences with royalty.

Meg led him into a part of the castle he’d never been in before. His hair stood up on his neck at the feel of spellwork. It made sense that the rulers would be protected by a veritable lattice of magic. Michael himself was no mage, but he had a sense for magic that was stronger than some.

They ended up in what had to be the Queen’s bedroom. Michael couldn’t believe his eyes at the fine quality of their furniture and furnishings. Everything was either red or gold, and Michael suspected a family of eight could live comfortably in the space. Even as he got on his knees, he had to admire the rich, soft rug. 

“Oh, for Vav’s sake. You don’t have to do that every time,” said Gavin, who was perched on the edge of the bed. “Rise, Michael.”

Michael rose. It felt intensely wrong for the Prince to have to look up at him. He didn’t know what to do with his hands.

“For once, Gavin is right,” said Lindsay, who was looking regal even without her crown on. “In private, don’t worry about the formalities. I promise I won’t have your head cut off.”

“Reassuring, your Majesty,” replied Michael. She snorted.

“We’ve called you two here, Knights, because we are in need of protection for a journey. A secret journey,” Lindsay began. Michael could tell she was serious, and stood up as straight as possible. “You may be aware that there have been parties of explorers sent out into the Easternmost Ocean.”

“I thought it was the Southern Sea,” interrupted Gavin, frowning.

“Doesn’t matter right now. Anyway, an expedition led by one of our mages, Matt of Axial, has found something… very interesting.”

“Achievelantis,” whispered Gavin dramatically.

“You don’t have to whisper, love, we’re in an enchanted room.”

“Wait, Achievelantis?” asked Michael. “Like, the city the gods were supposed to live in? Your Highness.”

“That’s the one,” Gavin confirmed. “Personally, I always thought it was a myth, or that the story had been messed up in some way, but it looks like it’s really there.”

“Obviously, we have to go see for ourselves,” said Lindsay.

“And obviously, her Majesty and his Highness are putting a huge target on their backs if they travel so far,” said Meg pointedly. 

“That’s why we’re just going to bring you two WHEN we go,” Lindsay said, giving her a glare that Michael was surprised didn’t melt her. “And send out a decoy with more of the Queen’s Guard.”

“Oh, yes, it’s so much better that you won’t have very many people protecting you.”

“We can take care of ourselves,” added Gavin. Michael was sure he was right. Gavin was a lot more capable than a lot of his rank; he was the second child of a minor noble Achievementian family from one of the outlying islands (hence the accent). He and Lindsay had grown up visiting each other and apparently married for love, but he was proving to be an adept ruler as well as partner.

“Yes, but-“

“But I’m the Queen,” Lindsay cut Meg off. “And I do what I want.”

Meg gave a short bow, but she didn’t look happy about it.

“Sir Michael,” said Lindsay seriously. “We’re trusting you with a lot here. If you don’t want to go, you must never speak of this again.” Michael took a moment to choose his words carefully.

“I would love to go, your Majesty,” said Michael. “I’m honestly going crazy just sitting here at the castle. I signed up to serve you, and to serve Mogar. And even if I agree with Sir Meg that this may not be the safest idea-“ he swallowed around his insubordination- “I’d rather it be me than anyone else.” Michael bowed nervously to finish his sentence.

“Pretty speech,” said Gavin. “Meg, wherever did you find this one?”

“We’re leaving in the early hours tonight,” said Lindsay. “I trust you know how to pack for a journey like this.”

“Of course, Majesty.”

Gavin jumped out of the bed, startling Michael half to death.

“This is gonna be fun!” he whooped.

It was definitely going to be something.

-

It was three days on horseback to even get to the coast, but the weather was fair, and Michael loved camping. So did Meg, it turned out, and Lindsay didn’t seem to have an opinion.

Gavin, however, hated it.

“This sucks!” he yelled for the fifth time that hour, directly into Michael’s ear. He might’ve left his princely attire back at the castle, but he hadn’t left his attitude. It was only day two, and he was starting to seriously get on Michael’s nerves. 

“Would you please be a little quieter, your Highness?” he asked.

“Sorry,” Gavin grumbled. “I’m just so bloody bored of being on the bloody horse.”

At that exact moment, Gavin’s horse decided to slow down and chomp on a bit of grass. Apparently, that was all it took to get Gavin back to his original volume.

“MOVE!” 

“Gavin! Shut up!” The words were out before Michael even realized he wanted to say them. He clapped his hands over his mouth. That was it, he’d just sentenced himself to death by Meg. What a way to go, in the woods with no witnesses. He hoped she would make it swift.

“Yeah, shut up,” came Meg’s voice.

Michael could hardly believe his ears, but there it was. Instead of skewering him for impropriety, Meg had backed him up. Her missing “your Highness” seemed to hang in the summer air.

“Thank Ramsey someone said it,” said Lindsay. “Kindly shut your fucking mouth, your Highness.”

“Well, alright,” said Gavin, and to Michael’s disbelief, he was laughing. “I didn’t know this was the Order of Salt and Vinegar."

“Serves you damn right for once. I swear to Ramsey, I wish more people would talk back to you.”

“Oh, I can talk back plenty, your Majesty,” said Michael, feeling a little bolder. “Your wish is my command.”

“How come she gets special treatment?” Gavin whined.

“I don’t know, because she’s the Queen? Truly, though, I meant no disrespect, Highness. I’d just like this journey to end without members of this party turning on each other.”

“It’s quite alright, my Michael.”

With that, the matter seemed to be settled. Michael offered up a quick prayer to Mogar for getting him out of sassing a superior alive. Hopefully, that would be the only danger he’d have to get out of on this journey.

-

That night, Meg prepared a meal from their rations and Michael laid out the bedrolls. It was too hot for a fire, and besides, it was best not to leave tracks, so dinner was eaten cold.

“Does anyone want to play a game?” asked Gavin, bringing out a set of cards. 

“Sure,” said Meg. “Oh! Can we play that one that requires teams of two? I really wanted to play that when you told me about it for the first time.”

Michael and Lindsay agreed to play, squinting at the cards in the dusky light.

“I call Michael on my team,” said Meg.

“Aww, why?” Gavin complained, looking far too put out.

“I called him,” Meg replied calmly. Michael suspected she was saving him from the awkward situation of having to respect the monarchs’ decisions and still attempt to have a say in the game, and for that he was grateful.

He ended up being even more grateful as the game ended with a resounding victory for Meg and Michael. If Michael hadn’t heard of Lindsay’s prowess as a politician, he would have been seriously worried for the future of their country. She seemed to make totally random decisions, even going so far as to harm her own team.

“We make a great team!” Meg exclaimed. “Team Winners!”

“What are we then? Team Losers?” asked Lindsay dejectedly.

“Don’t say that, sweetheart. We’re… we’re Team Fuck You We Run A Country.”

“Catchy.”

The rulers retreated to their bedrolls, far enough away to give them some privacy but still within the knights’ line of sight. It was Michael’s turn for watch, but Meg dragged her bedroll up to his and kept him company for a little while.

“Hey, thanks for standing up for me back there,” he said softly. She smiled sleepily.

“They’re not dangerous, but they can be a little intense,” she said. “It’s nice to have someone on my side for once.”

“It’s so weird that they’re, like, people. I never thought a prince would get bored and try to ride his horse backwards.”

“I got your back,” Meg told him.

“I think his Highness has that one covered,” joked Michael, but he could feel fondness for Meg settling over him like a spell. She might be even better than one for protection purposes.

-

The summer sun forced them all to a stop by a creek the next day. The horses gulped water, and the royalty had shed their disguising cloaks. 

Lindsay’s hair, which she had turned pink and pale gold through some combination of magic and dye, created a halo around her head where she lay in the grass. She had an uncanny knack for looking like a queen no matter what she did, but today especially it seemed like the sun was shining just to replace the crown she’d left behind. 

It gave Michael a funny feeling, and he wanted to stare at her, or avert his eyes, or get back on his knees. Instead, he looked at Gavin, whose loose shirt was unbuttoned obscenely in the heat. Michael couldn’t decide if the chest hair was manly or ridiculous.

Gavin looked up at him and smiled before springing onto his feet and bounding over to Michael.

“Micoo,” he said, mangling Michael’s name in that silly accent of his. “Let’s go exploring.”

“We’re not gonna be here for much longer, your Highness.”

“I know, I know, but let’s look over there at least,” Gavin said, gesturing upstream. “Don’t fret! You can bring your big scary sword.”

Michael glanced at Meg for confirmation, and she shrugged. 

“Just don’t wander off,” he warned Gavin. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, my Michael,” Gavin assured him.

Upstream was not very exciting, but Gavin seemed to appreciate the change of pace. He stroked a moss-covered rock absently.

“Oh! Oh! Michael!” he burst into a sudden whisper. “There’s a rabbit over there!”

“Want me to kill it?” It might make a good lunch.

“Nooooo, Michael! It’s so cuuuute.” Michael had to glance at Gavin to confirm that the noises he was hearing were coming out of his Prince. Gavin looked happier than Michael had ever seen him.

“Well, it looks a little skinny anyway,” Michael rationalized. 

The rabbit stood to attention suddenly and darted away, which Michael wouldn’t’ve thought anything of if the rabbit hadn’t run towards them. 

They should be the biggest threat around. What had spooked the bunny?

Four large men armed to the teeth emerged from the trees, and Michael had his answer. 

“David,” he said slowly, using the agreed-upon codename to hide the Prince’s identity. “Go back to camp.” Michael’s sword was in his hand, and Gavin took only a second to freeze before obeying. Michael suspected that he wanted to warn Lindsay or he’d’ve stayed and tried to fight on his own.

“You can’t fool us, little man,” growled one of the men. “Now what is the Prince of Achievement Kingdom doing out here in the woods?”

“You’re mistaken,” said Michael, training pulling him into a fighting stance.

“I know the face of a pampered prince when I see it,” said another man. “Seems like the folks back at the castle would appreciate- monetarily- having their prince back in one piece. What do you say, boys?”

The element of surprise let Michael stab one of the men clean through before the rest could react. 

Michael hurried to free his sword, but ended up taking a slash to the shoulder in the meantime. He turned on the slasher, and they fought the kind of battle that happened between two highly trained warriors: no frills, just every opportunity taken to land a killing blow.

He was sweating heavily by the time he won that fight, and he was still outnumbered two to one. Gods, it was not looking good. He prayed as fervently as he could. 

A blow to the leg made him scream and drop. He tried to roll out of the way as he’d been taught, but his adversaries were working well together. 

At least he’d gone down serving Queen and country. He just hoped he’d bought them enough time to escape.

A scream rang out behind him, and the unmistakable sound of a body crumpling to the ground filled Michael with hope. Could it be-?

It was. Meg was there, looking like an avenging angel with a sword, her hair streaming unbound behind her. The last attacker died with the gorgeous sight of the Lady Knight taking him down as the last thing he saw.

Meg calmly cleaned her sword on a patch of grass before offering Michael a hand.

“You saved my life,” he said, still gasping in pain.

“You saved the Prince,” she countered. “Can you walk?” Michael tested his leg and found that he could. Meg offered him an arm anyway, and he took it.

When they limped back into camp, Michael found himself immediately crushed by the embrace of the rulers.

“Well done, Sir Michael,” said Lindsay.

“You’re a hero!” said Gavin gleefully. “That was badass!”

“Just doing my job, your Majesty, your Highness. Sir Meg is the real hero here.”

“I’m just glad we made it out alive,” said Meg. 

They buried the bodies that afternoon, justifying the stop to let Michael recover a little of his strength. The ship that would take them out into the ocean was under strict instructions not to leave without them, even if they were a little late. 

It didn’t seem like the attackers had been working for anyone, so it looked like this had just been an attack of opportunity. They probably didn’t have to worry about revenge for a while yet. Even so, it seemed more important than ever to keep an eye out.

-

The royalty were asleep when Meg stood up to do a perimeter check that night. Michael glanced up at her. She was short, but she was one of the more impressive people Michael had ever met. 

Impulsively, Michael got onto his knees, making her stop short.

“I’m still not the Queen,” she said, walking back over to him.

“I know,” he said, reaching for her hips slowly so as not to startle her. “But I want to thank you for saving me.” He leaned forward to press his face to the top of her breeches. She let out a harsh breath.

“Michael, you don’t have to-“

“I know,” he repeated. “But can I?” In response, she took a handful of his hair and gently yanked his face back for a kiss. Michael grinned and set about removing her garments.

Once he was faced with her curling hair and bare thighs, he kissed her scarred hips and set to work.

The angle was not ideal, but ostensibly this way Meg could keep an eye on the royal charges, and Michael had to admit that being on his knees was doing it for him. 

He licked and sucked in turns, grateful for his experience with other knights. Soon enough, Meg was making soft noises, muffling herself with a hand so as not to wake up Lindsay and Gavin. For one crazy moment, Michael wished they would wake up- but it wasn’t like they’d join in or anything. They’d probably just end up getting scolded for having sex on the job.

Meg came shaking against his face, and Michael gave her one last kiss before helping her to redo her pants. He got back into his bedroll, still hard but unwilling to delay the perimeter check any longer. 

“I’ll have to save your life more often,” she quipped. They kissed again, giggling at having gotten away with it. 

Normally Michael wouldn’t let himself fall asleep before she got back from patrol, but out of anyone in the world, he trusted her the most to get back safely. 

-

By midmorning, the four of them were safely aboard a royally commandeered trade ship and making swift progress towards Achievelantis. 

Compared to the first part of their journey, the voyage went surprisingly smoothly. Somehow Gavin was less claustrophobic on a ship than on horseback. Go figure.

Michael and Meg snuck into each other’s cabins a few times, enough that Lindsay and Gavin started giving them knowing looks. Whatever. They weren’t letting anything get in the way of their duties, and it wasn’t like Lindsay and Gavin weren’t banging too. 

Michael accidentally caught a glimpse of them one afternoon, Gavin pressed against a cabin wall, Lindsay’s hands tucked suspiciously between them. He’d ducked out quickly, but the image seemed burned onto his retinas, even when he had Meg to distract him. 

Lindsay found him doing some mending on the deck early one morning, before the sunlight grew unbearable and they’d have to retreat belowdecks. She sat crosslegged, arranging her skirts in a neat circle. There was no more need for secrecy, so she was dressed like a Queen again.

“How are you finding the voyage, Sir Michael?”

“It’s better than I thought it would be, your Majesty. I’d never been on a ship before.”

“Wow. You have admirable sea legs, then.” Michael nodded in acknowledgement of her praise. “Me, I was always being shuttled around to different provinces wanting to meet the Crown Princess,” she continued. “I guess it’s a good thing, since that’s how I met Gavin.”

“You two seem really happy together,” Michael ventured. 

“We are. You seem to have found happiness with the Lady Knight as well, have you not?” 

“She’s amazing.”

“I agree. Let me ask, are the two of you exclusive?”

“We hadn’t really discussed it, Majesty.” Where was she going with this?

“Well, I’m not sure how to put this. But I’ve admired Meg for a long time,” said Lindsay. “And I’ve grown to admire you as well. So- and this is by no means an order- if you two were interested-“ By Mogar, but the Queen was stumbling over her words. Michael hadn’t known that was possible.

“Are you asking what I think you’re asking, your Majesty?” said Michael, hardly daring to wonder.

“Please- call me Lindsay,” she said, putting a warm hand onto Michael’s. Michael thought he might faint. “I’m asking not as your Queen, but as your friend… if the two of you wished, you would be welcome in our cabin.” Both of them were blushing.

“Uh,” said Michael intelligently.

“You can think about it,” said Lindsay hurriedly. “Like I said, not an order.”

“Um. Yeah. I’ll talk to Meg about it… Lindsay.” Lindsay beamed at him.

“I have to admit, I was almost against taking you on this journey. I was afraid Gavin had only chosen you for your looks. He’s quite smitten, you know.” 

“Oh gods,” Michael mumbled.

“But I asked your commanding officers, and they said they had never met a knight trainee so dedicated, or so foul-mouthed.” Lindsay laughed. Michael would’ve glowed at the praise if his entire body wasn’t already slowly immolating.

“Thank you.”

“The looks are a plus, though,” Lindsay finished, standing up. “Talk to you later, Michael.” With that, she swept away, leaving Michael to stare uncomprehendingly at his sewing until it was time for lunch.

-

Meg blushed almost as much as Michael when he told her, which made him feel marginally better. 

“Gods,” she swore. “I guess that explains all the flirting.”

“No shit,” said Michael, not unkindly. “What did we do for Mogar to smile on us like this?”

“I don’t know, but I’m gonna be hella pious from now on.”

The next few days on board the ship were a wonderful form of torture. Michael would catch Gavin staring at his bare chest as he sparred with Meg, or Lindsay would squeeze his ass after checking on his injuries. Thank the gods Meg was there, or he’d’ve gone around with a constant boner. 

Neither of them quite worked up the courage to knock on the rulers’ door yet, but Michael saw Meg teaching Lindsay how to hold her sword with a method that involved a lot more touching than Michael remembered from training. Gavin had already been very physical, but now he regularly challenged Meg and Michael to wrestling contests (and regularly lost them).

Overall, the tension was racked so high that they almost forgot about Achievelantis until one of the ship’s crew spotted the beacon of earth the mage Matt had left for them. The first expedition’s ship anchored nearby confirmed that they were in the right place.

The city was underwater, just as legend said, but Michael eyed the waves suspiciously as the four of them put on clothes they didn’t mind getting wet. He’d been assured he would be able to breathe, but he would believe that when he saw it. He took another swig of water-breathing potion.

“This is it, huh,” said Meg, taking the potion bottle from him.

“It is or it isn’t.”

“If it’s not, we’ll get a lovely swim, yeah?” said Gavin.

Michael and Meg dove first. Michael overtook her quickly by dint of being heavier and a little stronger. He scanned the dark water ahead of him skeptically.

He was almost ready to give up when he spotted a glimmer of glass. He motioned to Meg to go back up and tell the royals before swimming for it.

As he approached, the shape of the gate gradually revealed itself. It was open, but a very powerful spell was somehow keeping the water out. Michael touched down on cool blue stone and stumbled into the air.

The loss of pressure was an immediate relief, and Michael took a few gasping breaths before looking around. The road- tunnel- room?- was undeniably ancient. Symbols Michael couldn’t read glowed softly on the walls.

A few minutes passed before Meg arrived, Lindsay and Gavin in tow. All three of them seemed as impressed as Michael.

“I knew it was real,” said Lindsay softly. 

“These must be some bloody powerful spells,” said Gavin.

The four of them set off down the corridor. It wasn’t long until it started widening, and then it very abruptly opened onto one of the most beautiful things Michael had ever seen.

A city of sparkling blue stone was spread before them, lit with mysterious white lamps. The ceiling- if one could call it that- was made of glass, holding the rest of the ocean at bay. Everything was old, impossibly old, except a small marker that must’ve been left by the expedition. 

Oddly enough, Michael felt a sense of… familiarity.

Maybe it was just the magic. Obviously, this place had to be highly enchanted to have stayed this way for so long. 

Lindsay led the way as they followed the markers through the empty streets. Luckily, there didn’t seem to be any bodies in the streets, or any other sign of disaster. What could have prompted people to leave this place?

The trail ended in the center of the city. Here, there were people milling around, sketching the city or chatting or eating lunch. They all fell to their knees when they spotted Lindsay. 

“Your Majesty,” said a man with a beard and black mage’s robes. “Thank you for coming.”

“Rise, Matt,” Lindsay commanded. “What have you found?”

“Let me show you, your Majesty!” exclaimed Matt, gesturing for Lindsay to follow him. He launched into an explanation that Michael couldn’t make out, dragging Lindsay over to a group of people who all carried notebooks. 

“Rise, all,” said Gavin, releasing the remaining people. A bustle soon started up again, and Meg spotted a friend of hers in the crowd. Michael was left to flank Gavin, who wandered over to the edge of the square. 

He hadn’t noticed it before, but there was a statue of Ramsey in his classical armor. Unlike most statues Michael had seen, this one wasn’t wearing a helmet. In fact, it looked like he had a mustache and inappropriately sleepy eyes for the ruler of the gods. 

“Is that blasphemy?” he wondered. 

“Maybe that’s what he really looks like,” said Gavin wonderingly. “Look at how old this thing is.”

Michael spotted something on the bottom of the statue, where a name plaque would usually go.

“Hey, is this a button?”

“What?”

“Is that a button? It seems weird to have a button on a statue.”

“Press it and find out.”

Michael reached forward and did so. Nothing happened.

“Did you press it?”

“Yeah, I-“ Michael stopped short, because the statue was glowing. He opened his mouth to say something to Gavin and immediately passed out, but not before he heard shouts from the crowd.

Shit.

-

In his dreams, Michael was himself, but he wasn’t himself. He seemed to float between a dozen different bodies and a dozen different lives, disorientingly thrust through time. Here he was taller, here he lived on the top of a mountain- but always he had his sword by his side, and- 

Gavin and Lindsay? He knew it was them, though they seemed to have as many bodies as he did. He was confronted with thousands of different times he’d sparred with them, kissed them, argued with them, woken up beside them. 

Everything was happening too fast to process, and yet it was taking centuries. Michael saw Mogar, and reached out- but realized that he was reaching for his own reflection.

Michael felt a pain in his chest, and heard Geoff- who the fuck was Geoff?- reassuring him that he would be alright.

“I’ll see you later,” he said, and for some reason this was funny to both of them. 

-

Michael woke up clutching his chest. He was lying beside the statue, and Vav seemed to be in a similar predicament. Where was Ruby? Was she alright?

“Mogar, are you okay?” said Gavin. Mogar? Michael gasped. 

“I’m fine,” he said, and it was true at least physically. Mentally, though? Michael had just had the biggest shock of his life. Of THIS life.

This was only his latest life. He, Sir Michael of Jonesland, was only the newest incarnation of Mogar. How could he have forgotten for so long? 

He was mortal now, he could feel that. He’d been mortal who knew how many times, or for how long. That had been the plan, Geoff’s plan. Geoff’s plan to save them all.

“Michael, are you crying?” asked Meg. “You and Gavin and Lindsay and one of the knights just collapsed. I think his name is Jeremy?”

“I pressed the button,” said Michael. “Ruby- Lindsay- is she okay?”

“She’s fine,” Meg assured him. “What happened? Why are you calling her Ruby?”

They were interrupted by the arrival of Matt, who was walking strangely, like he didn’t know how to use his legs.

“Hey, Mogar,” he said. “Did ya miss me, buddy?” One look in his eyes told Michael this wasn’t Matt- but that was okay, because...

“…Geoff?”

 

The man in front of Michael reached up to touch his face and frowned. 

“Oh god, I have a hobo beard, don’t I. That’s what I get for picking the strongest mage around instead of someone pretty.”

Meg glanced back and forth between the both of them, mouth agape. 

“Will someone please explain what is going on?”

“It’s a long story,” said Geoff/Matt, giving a very familiar dejected sigh. “I only wanna tell this once, so maybe we should tell everyone."

Meg glanced at Michael and Gavin, her distress and confusion plain.

“I already know what’s going on,” said Michael. “It’s okay, you can trust him.”

“Yeah,” said Vav- Gavin. Judging by the look on his face, he could remember his past lives too. It was highly disorienting to look at his silly, lovely Prince and see all the people he’d once been.

Lindsay came rushing over to them too, and a similar flood of feelings rushed over Michael at the sight of her. He reached out and squeezed her hand.

“Can I have everyone’s attention please?” called Geoff. The crowd quieted, but there were still mutters and looks of suspicion.

“I assure you, it’s alright,” said Gavin. Everyone relaxed at the sound of their Prince’s voice, Michael included. 

“Okay. Someone write this down,” said Geoff. No one moved until Lindsay waved her hand. Geoff shook his head. “I tell you, this is gonna take some getting used to.”

“Just get on with it,” said Gavin.

“Geez, someone’s bossy.” Michael almost reached for his sword at the blatant disrespect. Michael almost burst out laughing at their banter. Michael was dizzy.

“Once upon a time,” Geoff began finally, “there were eight gods who ruled this land: Brownman, Vav, Mogar, Vagabond, Pattillo, Dooley, Ruby, and Ramsey. They went by many names, of course, but these were the ones they were known best by. They were immortal, powerful, and if I do say so myself, pretty awesome.

They walked among mortals, doing good deeds and protecting the innocent. With their great power, how could they not intervene? To their thinking, if they could make a difference, they should.”

Memories of sicknesses cured and buildings rebuilt with nothing but a thought floated through Michael’s mind. He couldn’t imagine having that kind of power… except that he could. Geoff continued.

"Not everyone agreed with that sentiment.

A group of spellcasters decided they had to stop the gods. With the combined power of nine mages, they planned to lock the gods into an observatory role only. They would be omniscient, but they would have little to no power to affect what they saw.

Even I, the eldest and most magical of the gods, did not find out what they were doing until it was too late, and I could not stop them. Something drastic had to occur- but I had one way to change what would happen.

Instead of banishing the gods, I could banish the gods’ powers, and turn them into ordinary humans.

Gods cannot die. That is why observation without intervention would be a terrible fate: to watch as the world we loved fell apart, forever. 

Even as humans, immortality would persist in the form of reincarnation. All eight of us agreed this was the best compromise. We loved the world too much to leave.

We all knew there was a risk of losing our memories, and I especially knew that as the mage, I might end up exiled after all. Still, the gods said their goodbyes and prepared for the transformation.”

Michael could remember it all like it was yesterday: saying goodbye to the others had been hard enough, but saying goodbye to Vav and Ruby, Gavin and Lindsay, his loves, had been the worst. 

They’d held each other for hours, sometimes speaking, sometimes not. Michael had cried more than either of them, which would’ve been embarrassing if he weren’t so scared.

“We’ll find you,” Gavin had said.

“We’ll always find you. No matter how many lifetimes it takes.”

“The spell was complete, and seven of the eight gods were reborn. I watched helplessly through many lifetimes as we faded into legend, Ruby and Dooley fading so much as to be lost to public knowledge.

All I could do was nudge the right people in the right direction, through vague signs and portents. I brought you all here today in hopes that someone would find the failsafe I’d put into that statue.

It was not my intention that our memories and my ability to enter the mortal plane would be lost for so long, but the same magicians that doomed us sunk this city beneath the waves. It’s not on the map and it takes forever to find it!”

“Well, he’s got that right,” muttered Gavin.

The crowd seemed at a loss. Many of the mages there were sworn to Geoff, and most of the knights to Michael. It would be understandably hard to believe that the gods they’d served for so long had had no power to help them, or that they were standing in front of them. 

Michael knew this because he felt it himself. All his lives were warring within him, the first one and the current one most powerfully. 

“It’s all true,” said Lindsay. “I understand if this is hard to believe- but if you believe in my leadership as Queen, trust me on this. Everyone who collapsed here is a dear friend of mine. If you need reassurance that I am myself, I have spoken to each of you privately in preparation for this expedition. Ask me, and I will recount what each of you have said.” That was a smart move. Michael felt a rush of affection for her so strong he almost teared up again.

“I for one do not doubt you, your Majesty,” called one of the mages boldly. “I’ve never felt magic like that before in my life, and what reason would you have to deceive us?”

“Steffie’s right,” said one of the knights, who Michael thought might be called Trevor. “Besides- no mortal mage could take over Matt’s body like that. And that definitely isn’t Matt.” Geoff grimaced, and Michael wondered what had actually happened to Matt.

“Your Majesty, if I may,” continued Steffie. “Perhaps this knowledge should not leave those who are gathered here today. The people need their gods.” Lindsay nodded thoughtfully. 

“I chose you all for your skill and discretion, and you may well have to put those qualities to the test. So far, you have proved yourself a credit to your kingdom, and I trust you will continue to do so.” 

“Long live Queen Lindsay!” said someone Michael couldn’t see, starting a cheer that spread throughout the crowd. Lindsay beamed.

“With those kind words, I release you. I need a few moments to talk to my husband.”

Lindsay turned around and set off for the relative privacy of a block away. Michael realized he had started following her at “husband”- they’d been married many times before. He stopped, remembering who he was now, then started walking again once Gavin motioned for him to follow. 

Meg stayed behind with Geoff, looking a little lost. Michael blew her a kiss, and she smiled, but the worry crease between her eyebrows didn’t go away.

As soon as the three of them were out of sight, Gavin practically attacked Michael. He found himself supporting the Prince’s weight as he kissed him on the lips, the cheek, the eyelids, anywhere he could reach. 

“I told you we’d find you,” he cried. Michael kissed back as hard as he could. Between the joy of reunion and the excitement of his first kiss with the Prince, Michael had to sit down once they finally broke apart. 

Gavin gave Lindsay the same treatment, Lindsay spinning him around before she set him down and climbed directly into Michael’s lap, pushing him into the ground with the force of her kisses.

The three of them finally settled into a sort of cuddle pile, Michael in the middle. 

“This is so fucking weird,” said Michael finally. 

“I missed you too, love,” said Lindsay, punching him gently in the shoulder.

“You looked at me like I hung the stars!” said Gavin gleefully. “I’m your Prince! You had to bow every time you saw me!”

“Shut up, your Highness,” said Michael. “Ceremony is the backbone of society.”

“You’re only Prince thanks to me,” said Lindsay. “I was born into this, thank you very much.”

“Honestly, I still can’t get over the Queen being into me,” said Michael, burying his face in his hands.

“This coming from the god who would rather die than let a compliment stand for more than a minute.”

“I can’t believe Meg isn’t one of us,” said Gavin. “I felt the same kind of connection…”

“I think you just have a crush on her, Vav,” said Lindsay.

“To be fair, we all do,” said Michael. “She may not be a god, but she’s impressive enough to be.”

“True that,” Lindsay agreed. “What, you’re not going to call her an idiot now?”

“Meg and I are still in the honeymoon phase,” said Michael. “I’ve known you fucks for hundreds of years, apparently.”

“‘You fucks,’” Gavin quoted thoughtfully. “I think I prefer ‘your Highness.’”

“He’ll still call us that sometimes, right, Michael?” asked Lindsay, wiggling her eyebrows. Michael tried not to blush and failed. To have his new lovers gain mystical knowledge of preferences certainly saved them awkward conversations, but it was definitely overwhelming for the part of Michael that had just met them.

“Oh!” said Gavin suddenly. “I just realized that Sir Jeremy is OUR Jeremy.” It hit Michael at the same time- they were all out there. Ryan, Ray, Jack… they were all out there, probably freaking out at the moment.

“We have to find everyone,” said Lindsay seriously. “But we also still have to run a kingdom. This has been a long enough vacation as it is.”

“I don’t,” said Michael. “Meg and I could go-“

“Let’s put off road trips until we find out how Meg is feeling about all this,” said Lindsay. Michael felt a pang of pity. As confusing as it was having more than one set of memories, it must be doubly confusing to have your lovers become gods. 

They all stood up to go back to the others. Before they left, Michael couldn’t resist pulling them each back into one more kiss. As much as they joked, Michael could tell that the implications of what had happened were still hitting all three of them.

“I love you,” he said for the first time.

“Love you too,” they replied, as they always did.

-

None of them had a chance to talk to Meg until they were on a ship back home. Lindsay and Gavin had to examine and approve basically every artifact being recovered from Achievelantis, and Michael had thrown himself into helping carry things. He didn’t want his new status as a former god or as the rulers’ favorite to change anything for him. 

He was grateful that they didn’t know which god he was, either. His knight self would’ve fainted at the mere idea of meeting Mogar.

Michael had always been a faithful person. He’d had a rough childhood- he was the bastard son of a dead noble (who’d been a third son himself), shuttled between various households that vacillated between ignoring him and abusing him. The only consistent thing in his life had been the temple of Mogar, and he’d gotten himself into the Knight program at the castle as soon as possible.

Mogar had been his strength, his beacon, his reason for being. And he’d thought the god favored him back- he naturally had the red hair that many hardcore dedicates dyed or magicked their hair to be. 

He guessed the strength had been inside him all along. 

Well, that was both inspiring and depressing.

Once the ship was underway, Michael finally worked up the courage to knock on Meg’s door.

She opened it warily, probably trying to be conscious of the extra people their ship was hosting on the way home. On the way there, she’d once opened the door entirely naked, which Michael thought should be the new way all attractive people opened the door.

This time, she was wearing her workout outfit and a thin smile. She didn’t look happy to see Michael, but she didn’t look entirely unhappy, either.

“Might I enter your chambers, Sir?” he asked, trying to make her laugh. She just nodded and stood aside to let him in. 

“Are you breaking up with me?” she asked, with no preamble.

“No, of course not! Why would I?” Meg sighed.

“You don’t have to stick around out of pity. I get that you and her Majesty and his Highness have some kind of special connection. I understand that I’m not a part of that.”

“Meg-“

“I mean, I guess it makes sense that they never made a move until you showed up, right? I’m not part of your destiny or whatever-“ Michael stepped forward and grabbed her hands.

“Meg,” he interrupted her. “I don’t give a FUCK about destiny.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I swear to you, I was in love the moment you almost didn’t let me put on a shirt to go meet the Queen.” Meg’s eyes went wide at the word love, but she half-smiled at his joke.

“It wasn’t love at first sight?”

“I don’t give a fuck about that either. Don’t get me wrong, something happened at first sight. But I wouldn’t exactly call that love. More like wanting to bang your brains out.”

“I did like seeing you on your knees,” said Meg. Michael felt an immense relief.

“That was for religious reasons, you perv.” 

“Speaking of religion,” said Meg, biting her lip. “I’m guessing you’re Mogar.” Michael rubbed at his neck awkwardly.

“I am. Or, I was. Or… both?”

“It’s weird.”

“Tell me about it,” he sighed. “I’m getting spiritual whiplash.”

“How are Lindsay and Gavin holding up?” Michael was glad to hear her using their names again. 

“About as well as I am, I bet. I haven’t really gotten to see them since it happened. Those of us who weren’t in Achievelantis are probably confused as hell. Actually, I wanted to ask you- do you want to come with me to find them?”

“The other gods?”

“Yeah. I figure with Gavin too busy to go, we might actually have a pleasant journey.”

“It sounds lovely, Michael, but… I can’t go.”

“Why not? I’m sure Lindsay can arrange for you to have time off.”

“That’s exactly it. I need to figure out where I stand with the three of you before I go meeting the human reincarnations of the gods I’ve prayed to all my life.”

“That makes sense,” said Michael slowly. “I get that. Okay, we’ll figure something else out. In the meantime, though, do you understand that I was never in doubt about liking you?”

“Yeah. Forgive me if I don’t say I love you back just yet- it’s kind of soon.”

“Sorry,” Michael replied. “No pressure.”

“I do like you, though.”

“And Gavin and Lindsay like you. I promise.” Meg shrugged, but she was clearly feeling better. Michael kissed her, enjoying the way she stood up on tiptoes to kiss back. 

“So how’s it feel kissing a god?”

“You’re so full of shit.”

-

Of course Gavin and Lindsay had to be fucking when Michael and Meg showed up.

“One moment!” came Lindsay’s voice, suspiciously breathy. “Is it urgent?”

“Let’s just go,” said Meg.

“We have to talk to them sometime,” Michael reminded her. “It doesn’t have to be now, but…”

“Let’s do it.”

Lindsay opened the door wearing one of her formal dresses, but with no underdress or corset. As such, it was kind of hard not to look at her nipples.

“Oh, it’s just you guys,” she said, relaxing her shoulders. “Come on in.”

As they entered, Gavin popped up from under the covers, conspicuously not wearing a shirt. 

“Hi, all.”

“Oh my gods,” said Michael. “Was this your cunning plan to pretend you weren’t banging like two seconds ago?”

“Maybe,” said Gavin. “I’ll tell you what, I’m not going to stand up just yet.”

Lindsay kissed Michael hello, then turned awkwardly to look at Meg, seeming to remember that they hadn’t kissed yet at all.

“So, um,” said Meg. “I thought we should probably talk about some things.”

“That’s never good,” said Gavin. Lindsay and Michael both shot him looks.

“First of all, I already told Michael… I understand that the three of you have something important. I understand that these times are hard on all of us, and I’d understand if you wanted me to back off.”

“And I told Meg,” said Michael, “that she is very dear to us, and that we want her around.” Lindsay and Gavin immediately nodded to agree with Michael.

“He’s right,” said Lindsay. “Gavin and I have liked you for a long time. This thing- it doesn’t change that.”

“Then how come you never made a move?” asked Meg. 

“We were waiting for you,” Gavin admitted. “Lindsay wasn’t sure you even liked us, and I get so scared of rejection…”

“It was kind of hard to make a move on the Queen and Prince, let alone married people, let alone my bosses.”

“Gods, I’m sorry,” said Lindsay. “I never even thought of it that way. But- it would have been welcome.”

“Okay,” said Meg. “Okay. Wow. I guess the gods want to date me.”

“We think you’re great,” said Gavin. “Vav’s blessing, and all that.”

“The question is, do you want to date us?”

“I almost quit my job five times because of how distracting you were,” Meg replied. “Yes, I want to date you.”

Lindsay pulled her into a tight hug, making Meg give a surprised huff of breath before hugging her back.

“Just kiss already,” said Michael.

“I’m in favor of that,” agreed Gavin, grinning. 

They did so, softer than Michael had ever seen Meg kiss. It was adorable, honestly.

“Boi,” whispered Gavin, “would you pass me some pants?” 

Michael brought them over, openly watching as Gavin pulled them on. Gavin rolled his eyes and got up to kiss Meg himself.

“Can we take this slow?” asked Meg. “I know you’re all still the same people, but you have this whole part of your lives that I know nothing about.”

“Of course,” said Lindsay. 

With that, Meg excused herself, but not before kissing each of them again. All three of them let out a fond sigh as soon as the door was closed, then laughed at their synchronicity.

“Just because she’s taking it slow doesn’t mean we have to, does it?” asked Gavin. In response, Michael moved to take his pants back.

-

Some months later, after Michael and Jeremy returned from their quest to find the others (which had varying degrees of success- but that’s a story for another time), after Meg had been regaled with countless tales of ancient times, but before anyone had figured out what had happened to Matt, the four of them gathered again in the temple where they’d first met.

“It’s sort of bullshit that I don’t get a statue,” said Lindsay, glaring up at the statue of Vav. 

“You get to be the fucking Queen, I don’t know what you want,” said Michael, who’d brought his chestplate to clean as they talked. Meg had hers, too, which was honestly way more impressive. That was only fair. In this lifetime, Meg was the far more experienced knight.

“I want a statue, I just said that.”

“I’ll buy you one,” said Gavin. 

“I feel like maybe that’s a waste of taxpayer money,” commented Meg, pushing her now-blue hair behind her ears. She’d had it magicked a few weeks ago, as it seemed a little weird to have red hair in dedication to a god that she slept with.

“No, I’d use my own money! We’d just get a little statue.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Wouldn’t it’ve been great if I could have been leaving money to myself this whole time?” sighed Gavin. “I could have buried treasure for myself!”

“But you didn’t,” said Michael.

“But what if I had?”

“But you didn’t, so it doesn’t matter!”

“I love you guys,” said Meg quietly. All three of them froze. 

“Oh, Turney!” burst out Gavin. “I love you too!” He crawled over to her and kissed her ear, making her giggle.

“You know I love you,” said Michael. It was true that he’d kind of rushed to say it first, but he was the kind of man who committed quickly, and it was all worth it to see the way Meg smiled at him now from Gavin’s embrace.

“I love you, um, also,” said Lindsay, but Michael could tell she meant it. Meg extricated herself from Gavin and kissed Lindsay as well, long enough that Michael had to give a little cough.

“No fucking in the temple.”

“Are you sure, love?” asked Gavin, coming over to hug him. “I’ve always wanted to have sex while looking at a giant statue of the man I’m fucking.”

“Let’s go back to our chambers,” suggested Lindsay. “We can do the statue thing with the 'little one' you promised me.”

“Do I have to say I was kidding about that?”

The four of them packed up to leave, and Michael gave Mogar one last glance. It hurt to realize what he had lost, but as Meg squeezed his hand, it was better to realize what he had gained.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in two chapters on Tumblr @givemeyourprincesses. Come check that out for more fic that I'll be migrating here eventually!
> 
> Also, if you can't tell, it is very likely I will write more in this verse, especially if people show interest!


End file.
